A través de mis ojos
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Alfred no cree en lo sobrenatural, pero debe saber que aquellas criaturas sí creen en él.


**Titulo: **A través de mis ojos.  
**Resumen:** Alfred no cree en lo sobrenatural, pero debe saber que aquellas criaturas sí creen en él.  
Advertencia: Intento de terror, escenas fuertes y descriptivas. Algunas menciones religiosas al final. Se emplean nombres humanos.  
**Nota 1:** La historia nació cuando hablaba con Azturial (Honey :3) sobre algunas cosas. Entonces pensé que sería interesante emplear estas experiencias en un intento de historia de terror. No estoy segura si ha quedado bien o es un asco, pero me he relajado mucho escribiéndola. Dejé fuera muchas situaciones que me gustaría haber planteado, y quizás las plantee en alguna secuela o algo así.  
**Nota 2:** La criatura que describí no pertenece al folclore británico, al menos que yo sepa. Los pixies, por otra parte, sí lo son. Son espíritus del hogar que ayudan en las tareas domesticas, aunque a veces secuestran niños… Ya saben, todos los amigos de Arthur tiene una maldad oculta.  
**Nota 3:** No suelo emplear temas religiosos porque, por lo general, causan mucha polémica. Pero en mi mente ese se veía como un buen final, aunque era algo diferente (cuando lo escribí no me gustó, pero se me hizo más apropiado que el original). Pido por favor que nadie se sienta ofendido, y sí lo hacen, pido una disculpa entonces.  
**Nota 4:** La película que vieron Arthur y Alfred simplemente se me fue ocurriendo, así que no hay nombre ni nada.

Una disculpa por todas las notas, pero las creí necesarias.

* * *

Las gotas de agua caían lenta y ruidosamente sobre las superficies, la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad y a lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido de los autos, las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias, de los autos de bomberos. Podía, si se concentraba, escuchar los gritos de los vecinos en la casa de a lado, como siempre que se quedaba ahí. En unos minutos, la puerta se abriría y cerraría con fuerza, y el marido se iría y la esposa se quedaría gritando en la puerta, y llorando a ratos.

No importaba. El ruido incesante, la lluvia y los truenos, junto con los relámpagos que se dejaban ver por entre las cortinas, iluminando el cuarto, no molestaban el sueño de Alfred F. Jones, sólo porque no podía dormir de todas formas.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas contra el pecho, abrazando su almohada con fuerza, como un niño que ase aferra a los brazos de su madre. Una lámpara de mano estaba a su lado, pero permanecía apagada, Alfred prefería no ver a los monstruos que acechaban en la oscuridad de su habitación. La colcha caía sobre sus hombros, cubriéndolo del viento frío que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, meciendo las cortinas como si estuviesen vivas. Alfred se estremeció, parecían tan reales, como figuras que querían una parte de él. Tragó con fuerza.

¿Por qué Arthur tardaba tanto en llegar?

Habían rentado películas de terror para verlas en casa de Arthur, y esa fue una mala idea. La casa de Arthur, de noche, estaba llena de cosas aterradoras. El pasillo rechinaba bajo sus pies, y había risas en la cocina, las luces de los baños se prendían por sí solas, y podía escuchar pisadas y cosas caerse en los pisos de arriba.

¿Por qué Arthur no llegaba?

Alfred recordó la película que habían visto. Había una niña con un perro en busca de sus padres, siempre en busca de ellos. Sus padres la habían ahogado. Habían tomado a su hija y la habían sacado de la casa mientras dormía, la llevaron al río atrás de la casa —Arthur vivía cerca del Támesis, ¿no es así?— y la dejaron caer en el agua. La niña pataleaba para salir, pero su padre la mantenía con fuerza bajo el agua, "Te amo cariño, pero es necesario…" repetía mientras la zarandeaba, queriendo matarla más rápido.

Alfred había cerrado los ojos, aventado las palomitas y se había aferrado al cuerpo de Arthur. No había visto cuando el perro aparecía, sólo había escuchado los ladridos, pero la niña ya estaba muerta cuando el perro llegó. El padre había matado al perro también, y después se había suicidado. La madre, oh, Alfred tembló como una masa gelatinosa, y casi lloró cuando la había visto. Estaba tan pálida y mojada, con unos ojos grandes como canicas blancas, y su voz chirriante.

Chirriaba, como el sonido de los engranajes con la falta de aceite. Como… el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Alfred dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, incluso el miedo parecía atorado en su garganta. Sabía que no debía ver esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, era como un vicio que lo llamaba, como la botella al borracho.

**_Y Arthur aún no llegaba_**. Estados Unidos, la potencia mundial más joven del mundo, estaba temblando como un niño de cinco años, aferrado a una almohada mojada y cubierto por una gruesa colcha, esperando a que Reino Unido entrara por la puerta. Arthur sabía que Alfred no podía dormir solo después de ver cualquier cosa aterradora, sabía que incluso debía acompañarlo a buscar un vaso de agua o al ir al baño, como cuando era un niño pequeño. Pero Arthur no subía.

Entonces, la mente de Alfred comenzó a imaginar. Y vio a la madre de Melissa, la niña ahogada, entrando a través de las rendijas de la puerta de abajo. La vio caminando y dejando un rastro de agua por donde se movía, sus pisadas amortiguas por el continuó golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia. Después vio a Arthur, recogiendo las palomitas de la alfombra, y quejándose porque tendría que mandar a limpiarla, pues sería imposible sacar las manchas de coca-cola de ahí. La mujer se acercaba lentamente a Arthur, y sus ojos de canicas, vacíos, se fijaban en él. Y él pobre Arthur no tenía idea…

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta de forma apretada, incluso eso le dolía. Trató de poner un pie sobre el piso alfombrado, pero un escalofrío helado lo recorrió. Algo había rozado su pie. Inmediatamente volvió a su posición anterior y comenzó a rezar, cómo siempre había echo cuando Arthur no estaba. El ruido de la televisión en el piso de abajo se escuchó de improviso, para luego morir tan rápido como había aparecido.

Intentó gritar pero su voz no salía. Intentó moverse, pero se encontraba recientemente petrificado por el miedo, escuchaba las pisadas en el ático, como si hubiera miles de niños corriendo a sus anchas. Pero no había niños en aquella casa desde hace muchos años, y escuchaba pequeñas y tintineantes risas, como el sonido de las campanas.

¿Dónde estaba Arthur? Arthur dijo que iba a subir después de limpiar, ¡pero ya había tardado mucho tiempo! Arthur no subía. Entonces, el sonido de algo romperse terminó de quebrarlo.

El héroe del mundo que podía contra los comunistas, quien podía comer más de quince hamburguesas en un día sin tener dolor de estómago. Nada.

Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que la cabeza le dolió, escuchó pisadas corriendo con furia y las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, después sintió algo suave y calido contra él. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la sala y encima de Arthur, pálido como una hoja de papel y temblando como una hoja al viento, pero ya nada importaba, porque Arthur estaba ahí.

—¡Pisadas!, ¡Brujas!, ¡Fan-fantasmas!, ¡Risas!, ¡Querían llevarme! —gritó sin tomar aire, sintiendo el pecho más ligero, como si hubiese liberado una gran carga—. ¡Por qué tardaste tanto!

Y era como ser la colonia asustada una vez más, sólo que ahora era demasiado grande y pesado para que Arthur lo alzara en brazos, dejándolo fuera del alcance de los monstruos que vivían debajo de la tierra. Y comenzó a dar pisotones contra el piso, como si tratara de aplastar insectos, tratando de escapar. Porque en cualquier momento podían tomarlo de los tobillos y arrastrarlo fuera de la seguridad que Reino Unido le proporcionaba.

Estaba tan asustado que no notó que Arthur en ningún momento lo miraba. Los ojos de Arthur estaban fijos en la puerta, y su mirada era fría y aterradora, la misma que utilizaba en su adolescencia, cuando quería mantener a España y Francia lejos de sus colonias. Alfred hipó y jaló el suéter de Arthur cuando no recibió palabras de consuelo, ni una palmada en la cabeza. Arthur no le hizo caso.

—¡A-Arthur! —lloriqueó, sin detener el movimiento de sus pies. Sus manos comenzaron a revolotear en el aire, como si ahuyentara mosquitos—. Si es u-una br-broma ¡no es divertida! —agregó, con la voz entrecortada.

La puerta de la sala se cerró de golpe, y Alfred dejó escapar un grito aterrado al momento en que saltó. Instintivamente se aferró al cuerpo de Arthur, quedándose tan tieso como una roca en esa posición, su nariz se encontraba tapada y tenía que respirar por la boca.

Finalmente, Arthur dejó de ver la puerta y centró su vista en su antigua colonia, aunque en esos momentos la nación mayor lo veía como si aun lo fuese. Le acarició la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron más amables.

—Estaba limpiando el desastre que causaste —masculló, pero sin irritación—. No hay brujas en mi casa, y los fantasmas se han ido para que pases la noche —susurró, tomándole de la mano—. Ven, vamos a dormir. Necesitas dormir.

—¡No quiero! —gritó, sujetándolo con más fuerza. Arthur sintió que iba a romperle las costillas—. No quiero ir arriba…

Pero Arthur sabía mejor que eso. En otras circunstancias habría sido menos paciente y lo hubiese empujado, obligándolo a caminar. Esa noche, decidió ser amable, como si tratara otra vez con su pequeño bebé de ojos azules.

—Vamos al sofá entonces, sólo debes dar cinco pasos y estaremos ahí.

Una vez más, Alfred se negó a moverse de su sitio. Sus pies seguían golpeando el piso.

Arthur sólo debía mirar superficialmente los expresivos ojos azules para saber el deseo en ellos. "¡Cárgame!" gritaban. Lo pensó un momento, Alfred no iba a moverse, y el tendría que llevar el peso de ambos (suponiendo que arrastrara a Alfred) si quería llegar al sofá. De todas formas, iba a cargarlo.

—Arriba.

Los ojos de Alfred simplemente brillaron, y Arthur nunca supo como logró cargarlo hasta el sofá, donde se desplomó agotado.

El sofá mencionado era largo, lo suficiente como para que Arthur pudiera sentarse cómodamente y Alfred se acostara en él, al mismo tiempo. Era cómodo y con muchos cojines, tenía un solo brazo, que estaba justo donde Arthur se había sentado. Alfred había tomado uno de los cojines y lo había utilizado para recargar sus pies, dejando su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Arthur, estaba de espaldas a la televisión y frente al abdomen de Reino Unido, donde tenía escondida la cara.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el menor, con la voz amortiguada.

—Es tarde, debes dormir si mañana quieres ir a ese museo —respondió evasivamente el mayor. Alfred no necesitaba saber que eran exactamente las diez de la noche, justo la hora en la que habían empezado a ver la película.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las diez, pero fácilmente podía ser la una o dos de la mañana. Alfred aun temblaba, pero era menos violento que hacia un rato. Arthur había escuchado las pisadas y las risas, había visto a la criatura descarnada con la forma de una mujer subiendo por las escaleras y la había seguido hasta el cuarto dónde Alfred esperaba. Observó cuando el brazo de la mujer se había desprendido de su cuerpo y pasado a través de la rendija de la puerta. Y la había detenido antes de que hiciera algo.

Pero Alfred no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Cuéntame una historia para dormir.

Arthur bajó la mirada hasta toparla con su antigua colonia, sus manos le acariciaban el cabello de forma acompasada.

—Una historia —murmuró de forma tranquila. Levantó su dedo índice y lo puso sobre sus labios, indicándole silencio—. ¿Te dormirás después?

Alfred asintió, pensando que era tan fácil volverse infantil cuando estaba de aquella forma con Arthur. Volver a caer en la rutina del pequeño asustado que termina durmiendo con su madre (padre en este caso) y recibiendo una historia era demasiado fácil, a veces se preguntaba si incluso había intentado ser más valiente.

Pero no era necesario, porque Arthur siempre estaría ahí cuando él estuviera asustado. No necesitaba ser valiente contra fantasmas, brujas y duendes.

Arthur también pensaba que era una rutina a la que se ajustaba muy fácil. Y sus abrazos parecían ser, en esas ocasiones, lo bastante grandes como para refugiar a Estados Unidos. Y él parecía ser el país más fuerte del mundo, porque su pequeño siempre iría corriendo a él, aunque sólo fuese cuando lo necesitara.

A pesar de eso, Arthur no podía evitar encontrar cierta gracia en la situación. Alfred siempre decía a voz en grito que no creía en fantasmas ni otro tipo de criaturas, pero cuando tenía miedo, eran los primeros seres que se le venían a la mente.

—Muy bien. Hace muchos años, en un reino lejano…

Y Alfred cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo caliente de Arthur, los fantasmas que merodeaban su cabeza se esfumaron y fueron sustituidos por imágenes brillantes y soleadas, por caballeros en armaduras relucientes subidos en sus majestuosos corceles, por princesas hechizadas siendo rescatadas, por aventureros y dragones vencidos.

Arthur hablaba con voz suave y arrulladora, sólo necesitaba ritmo y la historia podría ser una canción de cuna. Una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Alfred y la otra jugaba con las hebras del fino cabello rubio, que se escurría como agua entre sus dedos. Afuera la lluvia caía con más fuerza, el río iba a desbordarse.

Alfred saltó ante uno de los truenos, pero Arthur lo calmó rápidamente.

Pegada a la ventana estaba la misma mujer esquelética, arañando los cristales con sus largas y amarillentas uñas, haciéndolos rechinar y formando pequeñas grietas. Un relámpago iluminó el rostro descarnado de la mujer, las cuencas blancas con dos puntos negros en forma de iris se fijaban en Arthur, y una sonrisa cruel y retorcida se escurría entre los labios partidos y azules. Arthur contaba una nueva historia, seguía mimando a Alfred y miraba la ventana con gesto desdeñoso y cruel, sin dejarse intimidar ni un poco.

—A-Arthur, ¿qué es ese ruido? —balbuceó, sin abrir los ojos, el sueño estaba llegando a él.

—El viento está moviendo los árboles, ¿recuerdas que hay muchos árboles aquí? —Alfred asintió, volviendo a relajarse—. ¿En qué me quedé? Ah, sí. La princesa miró al caballero, con sus ojos azul cielo tan claros como los días de primavera…

El reloj de la pared seguía marcando las diez de la noche. De sus labios salieron tres historias más, y ya llevaba cinco, pero las manecillas del reloj seguían sin moverse, el Big Ben, que sonaba cada hora, no había dado ninguna campanada. El Big Ben nunca estaba atrasado.

Dos historias más tardes, el suave sonido de los ronquidos de Alfred llegó a sus oídos. Al fin se había dormido.

—Qué envidia me das a veces Estados Unidos, eres un bebé llorón cuando tienes miedo, ¿crees que siempre saldré a defenderte de tus pesadillas? No soy tu mamá ni nada por el estilo —suspiró, pero no había rastro de enojo o reproche alguno—. Sí tienes miedo lloras y corres a esconderte atrás de mí… Pero eres tan ciego y tontito —rió, pero calló rápidamente.

La ventana comenzaba a romperse, y el inconfundible olor de carne descompuesta se filtraba a través de las ranuras de los cristales. Alfred tenía un olfato muy sensible, no tardaría en despertarse por culpa de aquella criatura fastidiosa. Sus manos, que no habían dejado de moverse, volvieron a dibujar aquellos círculos protectores en la espalda de Alfred una y otra vez.

Alfred se removió incomodo, arrugando la nariz.

—Arthur… huele tan mal… —murmuraba entre sueños, dándose vuelta hacia la ventana—. ¿Por qué huele tan mal?

Rápidamente lo volvió a girar, con la cara contra su estómago una vez más. Pero Alfred seguía inquieto, era cuestión de segundos para que abriera los ojos, la ventana se rompería en el mismo tiempo.

—Animales muertos, has vuelto a traer animales muertos a la casa, niño tonto —regañó con voz suave, Alfred hizo un puchero sin despertar del todo—.Los escondiste en la habitación de Matthew, otra vez, pero ya les he encontrado. Los sacaré mañana por la mañana, y tú estás en problemas.

—Yo… no… fui.

La ventana se rompió, pero Alfred ya estaba dormido otra vez, soñando con aquellas veces en que traía animales a la casa que terminaban muriendo por falta de cuidados. Arthur rió interiormente, mirando a la criatura con burla.

—No puedes entrar si no eres invitada, y no lo eres.

La criatura lo fulminó con los ojos, pero no dio un paso dentro de la casa de Arthur. Arriba, las risas de las hadas podían escucharse. También había pisadas, como si niños corrieran, los duendes eran tan traviesos. Arthur tapó los oídos de Alfred justo antes de que un jarrón se elevara por los aires y se impactara contra la pared cerca de la ventana. Tras el jarrón siguió un florero y luego varios cuchillos de cocina. La criatura no se movió.

—Te envidio tanto a veces… —volvió a murmurar, moviéndose para acercarse más el cuerpo de Estados Unidos.

Arthur levantó los pies y los puso en el sofá, un minuto después, manos carcomidas y llenas de gusanos, tierra y un líquido viscoso y ambarino emergieron del piso, perforando la alfombra y tratando de sujetar lo más que podían, las pantuflas de Alfred jamás iban a volver, pero era sólo un percance menor.

No podía cerrar los ojos y dejar que esa criatura entrara. Mentalmente repasó el nombre de cada ciudadano de Reino Unido, buscando a la persona más vil y ruin, pero incluso a ellas les tenía cariño. Eran, después de todo, suyos y no quería desprenderse de ellos. No quería ceder a ella, pero Alfred jamás utilizaba lo que le regalaba, tachándolo de loco. Y en una semana, él no estaría ahí para cuidar de su pequeña y asustada ex colonia…

—Haremos un intercambio. Yo te ofreceré a alguien, y tú lo aceptarás. Lo tomarás, yo sabré cuando lo hagas, y una vez que lo tengas, _**no**_ te acercaras a este niño **_nunca más _**—su voz era clara y autoritaria, pero interiormente estaba asustado—. Si lo haces también lo sabré, y voy a destruirte.

La criatura sonrió y las manos que rasgaban el sillón desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Arthur tendría que inventar una historia para explicar porque parecía que alguien había destruido la mitad de su sala, pero no le importaba. Podía destruir a la criatura, pero debía abandonar a Alfred e ir al sótano, y no podía hacer eso.

La voz de la criatura era chillona, tanto que todos los objetos de vidrio se cuartearon en un instante. Arthur dijo un nombre, y su voz salía clara y firme. La criatura se esfumó en cuanto terminó. Volteó a ver el reloj, marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Arthur, se odiaba por lo que había hecho.

Cerró los ojos y pudo verlo claramente, podía sentirlo y saborear la sangre en sus labios.

La criatura viajaba sobrevolando el río, llegando a los muelles donde estaba un barco destartalado. En su interior se encontraba ebrio y drogado un hombre de cuarenta años con la piel grisácea y los dedos amarillentos por la droga, tenía el pelo largo y canoso, era obeso por la vida que había llevado. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre igual que sus manos, y en el piso estaba una prostituta a la que nadie conocía, sólo Arthur. Pero Arthur conocía el nombre de cada persona que nacía, vivía y moría en su país. Los conocía a todos, sus metas, sueños y deseos. Sus travesuras pequeñas o grandes, buenas o malas.

Arthur los lloraba a todos por igual.

Reino Unido podía saborear la sangre de aquella mujer en su boca. El sabor metálico combinado con drogas y licor barato, sentía nauseas. La muerte de una sola persona, aunque dolorosa, no era significante. No los hería como lo haría un genocidio o una guerra, pero esto era diferente. Aquella mujer había muerto porque él sujeto disfrutaba matando a las prostitutas que contrataba, y eso lo hacía despreciable para la sociedad. Pero Arthur acababa de ofrecerlo como un sacrificio.

Arthur había matado a aquel hombre de la forma más cruel posible. Lo había entregado a cambio del bienestar de Alfred.

Abrió los ojos, no quería ver más. No quería hacerlo, pero incluso con los ojos abiertos podía verlo. Cualquier superficie le mostraba aquel espectáculo y Arthur se sentía enfermo.

La criatura con forma de mujer se arrastró por el barco y se sentó sobre los hombros de aquel hombre, se acercó a la cabeza y la mordió, arrancando trozos de carne en cada mordida, Arthur cubrió con más fuerza los oídos de Alfred, por qué él no tenía que oírlo. Alfred no tenía que saber que había estado a punto de ser devorado en cuerpo y alma por una criatura repulsiva que no estaba viva ni muerta. Alfred no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

Arthur escuchó los gritos taladrándole los oídos, y sabía que cada vez que cerrase los ojos escucharía aquellos gritos persiguiéndolo en cada rincón como un alma en pena, aunque del hombre no quedaría ni si quiera su alma.

Las imágenes siguieron reproduciéndose frente a él. De aquel hombre ahora sólo quedaba una pulpa humana que no tardó en desaparecer. La criatura se volvió hacia la mujer muerta y le mordió los pies, tragándolos sin masticar. Arthur sabía que podía detenerla gritándole que ya había sido suficiente, que el trato había sido uno y no dos, pero no lo hizo. Eso le daba el derecho a destruirla por incumplir el contrato.

Miró el reloj, eran las siete cuarenta de la mañana. Se levantó y dejó la cabeza de Alfred apoyada en varios cojines mullidos, agradeció que Alfred hubiera corrido con todo y cobertor la noche anterior.

La sala estaba totalmente destrozada. Parecía como si un animal furioso hubiese arrasado con el lugar, arañazos en ventanas, paredes y piso. La alfombra ahora era sólo un trapo echo jirones, con el olor de la carne podrida impregnado en sus tejidos, la pared que tenía la ventana que daba al jardín estaba llena de cuchillos, tenedores y pica hielos clavados en ella. Había vidrio y barro en todo el piso, cerca de la ventana. Y el corredor que daba a las escaleras estaba manchado de un líquido viscoso de color amarillo pálido, su olor era acido.

—Estúpido mocoso, y tú has dormido toda la noche —masculló de mal humor—. Bueno, aquí es donde la magia es una gran aliada, ¿verdad? —dijo al aire, pero rápidamente el lugar fue llenándose de algunos de sus amigos, que veían con desagrado el estado de la casa.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso con esas criaturas Reino Unido… Ellas no saben a quienes dar sus lealtades —lo regañó una de sus hadas, ayudándolo a rehacer la alfombra.

Arthur se guardó el pensamiento de que la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas no poseía más lealtad que a sí mismos, porque podía ofenderlas.

—Ah, pero parece que el pequeño Estados Unidos durmió como un bebé —dijo otra, con una risa burlona—. Literalmente.

Arthur giró el cuello tan bruscamente que lo sintió tensarse y tronar. Afortunadamente, Alfred lucía de la misma edad que siempre.

—¡No pienses tan mal de nosotras! —rió la misma hada.

—¡Es tan adorable cuando duerme! —dijo otra, volando sobre la cabeza de Alfred y tirando de su cabello.

—Por favor, no hagas eso, lo despertarás. No necesito que pregunte por qué la sala es un desastre. Hoy no quiero dar explicaciones.

El hada soltó el cabello de Alfred, que había empezado a manotear el aire. Después, ayudó a reparar la ventana rota.

Varios de los pixies amigos de Arthur aparecieron en ese momento, ayudando a poner la casa en perfecto orden. Las cosas rotas fueron reparadas, las paredes parecían como nuevas, y el olor a acido y putrefacción fue cambiado por uno a bosques y lluvia, Arthur se sintió un niño otra vez ante aquella fragancia.

—No sé por qué le ayudamos, si los pixies siempre presumen su trabajo —murmuraron las hadas de forma indignada.

Arthur se apresuró a contentarlas, diciendo que ambos eran importantes, y que sin ellos él sería la persona más desastrosa del mundo. No le creyeron del todo, pero aceptaron de buena gana los halagos.

Cuando Arthur se fue a la cocina, las hadas rieron traviesamente e hicieron aparecer a Alfred en su habitación. Al entrar a la cocina y ayudarle a preparar el desayuno (a las diez con quince), aún seguían riendo. Arthur no quiso preguntar por qué.

A las diez y media el desayuno estaba servido, aunque ya no lo calificaban como tal. Arthur fue a la sala para despertar a Alfred, encontrándola vacía.

—¿Alfred…? —volteó a ver a las hadas, esperando una explicación.

—Lo subimos a su habitación, dormir en un sofá debe ser tan incomodo.

No estaba convencido, al menos hasta que lo vio sentado en la cama. Tenía la vista fija en el colchón y cuando le habló dio un brinco antes de gritarle que no había sido su culpa. Arthur no entendió hasta que estuvo a centímetros del lugar.

—¡Alfred, ya no eres un niño! —hizo una pausa, a causa de la risa. El estadounidense le lanzó algo, pero tenía experiencia esquivando cosas—. ¡Tú lavarás las sabanas!

—¡No fui yo! —gritó, lanzándole otra cosa—. ¡Seguramente fueron tus hadas!

—Ah, no las culpes, tú no crees en ellas —le dijo con severidad, pero se moría de risa por dentro. Sus amigas eran tan traviesas—. Además, ellas son inocentes de que aún mojes la cama. Ahora deja de lloriquear y baja a desayunar.

Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada, ¡él no mojaba la cama! No lo hacía desde los… no, los héroes nunca mojaban la cama. Arthur bajó, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia. Cuando estuvo en el piso de abajo, negó con la cabeza a sus amigas que lo miraban divertido.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —respondieron.

—¿Por qué lo han hecho mojar la cama? —suspiró, claro, había sido divertido, pero tenía que mostrar madurez.

—No hicimos nada, sólo lo mandamos a su cama —respondieron otra vez, pero todas le sonrieron con travesura. Arthur volvió a reír, agradecido de que trataran de animarlo.

Después de darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa, ser avergonzado por Arthur y obligado por este mismo a lavar las sabanas que él _**no **_había mojado, había podido tomar el desayuno.

—¡Arthur, mira! —dijo de pronto, olvidado que hace menos de cinco minutos le había dicho que le aplicaba la ley del hielo—. ¡Está lloviendo, pero con el sol!

Arthur no levantó la vista del plato, pero Estados Unidos no le dio importancia. Dos horas después, cuando los platos estaban limpios y Arthur se había arreglado, salieron de la casa, pero no rumbo al museo al que Alfred había querido ir, en su lugar, Arthur los condujo hasta la iglesia.

—¿La iglesia? —preguntó confundido Alfred, mirándolo—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, Alfred, no hiciste nada.

_Oh._ Entonces _Arthur _había hecho algo malo. Alfred entró y, todas las naciones que lo conocían hubieran muerto de la impresión (si pudieran, claro) al verlo sentado en una de las bancas, callado e imitando todos los gestos que Arthur hacía. Con respeto.

Era como un viejo habito. Desde pequeño, Arthur le había inculcado ciertos valores. Le había enseñado que no debía ir a la iglesia si quería hablar con Dios, que no era necesario porque Él lo escucharía donde fuese, y lo vería en cada momento. Aunque Arthur iba a la iglesia sólo cuando hacia algo malo, y Alfred hacía lo mismo.

Arthur estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en posición de rezo. Uno de sus ojos, no dejaba de llorar. Estuvo en esa posición, pidiendo perdón al pobre hombre que había condenado, y a la mujer a la que había dejado como victima, durante dos horas. Alfred se mantuvo quieto, tranquilo y en silencio hasta que terminaron, cuando salieron, había dejado de llover.


End file.
